


Unrequited

by skyesparklez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: How do you feel when you love someone who doesn't love you back?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Unrequited

_Why did it hurt so much?_

Was love supposed to feel this way? No, of course not. Only fools like me would get hurt because they fell in love with someone who would never love them back. 

I knew... I always knew, but it didn’t prepare me for the heartbreak. I’d even had the audacity to tell myself that I’d be alright if he turned me down. I guess that was a lie. 

Alya had warned me, or at least tried. She said that I needed to be careful, or I’d get hurt. Well, I guess she was right. But why did it have to hurt so much? It isn’t like I knew him well, or even talked to him at all. We were like acquaintances, if even that.

I had been such a fool. Tucking my chin onto my knees, I sat on my bed and cried. I cried and cried, the tears wouldn’t stop coming. Why was I acting so weak right now? Why did I have to be such a blubbering mess?

Of course, I wasn’t the only one affected. I had made such a stupid decision, confessing to Adrien Agreste right after school had ended. Everyone was there, everyone could hear and see what I was doing. I don’t know what compelled me to tell him about my feelings then, but I curse whatever force. 

Nino had sided with Adrien, these past few days. Chloe as well, though she wasn’t acting much differently. It must’ve been hard on Nino, since he had to choose between me and his best friend. Of course he was going to choose his best friend. Who else was there?

Not only was it affecting my friendships, but the friendships of Alya and Nino had also been strained. Alya, who was quite firmly on my side, refused to speak to Nino. I felt horrible about it, since they were finally getting close. Of course, if I hadn’t been an idiot this never would have happened.

But it did, because I decided one day that I needed to brave up and confess to Adrien. I tried to summon some of that Ladybug bravery Tikki told me I had, and that was probably the only reason Adrien even understood a word I had uttered. A quick ‘I really like you and I have for a while and I just wanted to tell you but it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way’ had Adrien in complete shock.

It didn‘t take long for him to tell me he had a crush on someone else. Of course he would, because who would have a crush on silly old stupid Marinette? I knew the answer to that one. He had been kind, he had tried to be gentle and let me down easily. I had to be grateful for that, grateful that he didn’t laugh in my face and storm off with Chloe. Of course he’d never do that.

No one could love me as Marinette. It was a realization I had come upon after Adrien had turned me down. It was simply impossible, I was just an ordinary boring girl who is obsessed with fashion design. There were plenty of other girls like that.

But I did know someone who loved me, just not as Marinette. He loved Ladybug. Well, if someone can’t love me as Marinette, I could accept love as Ladybug. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, feeling some hope return. 

Maybe it was time to return the feelings of a certain Black Cat.


End file.
